A substance may exhibit different temperature characteristics and have different properties at different temperatures. In this sense, to ensure qualified performance of a substance or a product using the substance under different ambient temperatures, a high and low temperature test will be performed on the finished product to ensure the product quality.
A liquid crystal panel is a critical component of a liquid crystal display (LCD). Liquid crystals are filled in the liquid crystal panel, and the property of the liquid crystals plays an important role in determining the performance of the liquid crystal panel. Currently, the high and low temperature test on the liquid crystal panel is generally conducted by placing the liquid crystal panel in a high temperature chamber and a low temperature chamber respectively, and detecting the stability of the performance of the liquid crystal panel by simulating an environment with high, low or alternate temperature. Conventional high and low temperature test equipments for the liquid crystal panel have the following drawbacks:
1. The high and low temperature test equipments are separated, which results in that the heat generated by the low temperature test equipment during cooling is dissipated, while the heating efficiency and heat uniformity of the high temperature test equipment are low. Moreover, the liquid crystal panel has to be moved or shifted to conduct the tests.
2. The high and low temperature test equipments are bulky and occupying a huge space in the clean room, which increases the production cost.
3. Both the noise generated by the high and low temperature test equipments and the cooling agent used in the low temperature test equipment negatively impact the environment